roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Flashpoint
: "You didn't stop JFK from getting assassinated. Or made sure Hitler stayed in art school. You saved your mommy. You missed her... And in doing so you shattered history like a rank amateur." : — Eobard Thawne An alternate timeline, coined Flashpoint, was created by Barry Allen when he travelled back in time and saved his mother from the Reverse-Flash. After awakening in this new alternate timeline, Barry realised something was wrong after he discovered that he had lost his powers and that Aquaman and Wonder Woman were engaged in a war that ravaged the Earth. Deducing that the "Man in the Yellow Suit" was responsible for disastrously altering the timeline, Barry worked with Thomas Wayne and Victor Stone to free Kal-El, rally a superhuman team, and travel to London to prevent both sides from winning the war, thus saving the world. The timeline was reset when Batman seemingly killed the Reverse-Flash, allowing Barry to harness enough Speed Force energy to break the time barrier and stop his former self from saving his mother. History Eobard Thawne's Theory Frustrated after his recent defeat, Thawne remembered that Barry is a veteran hero and an intelligent individual who wouldn't use time travel for selfish or foolish reasons, Thawne deduced that Barry would've had to have gotten that understanding from personal experience and took it upon himself to test his theory. One night in 2018, the Reverse-Flash snuck into Barry's new apartment in Central City and waited for him to return home. Shortly after graduating from Central City University and starting to work full time as a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department, Barry Allen moved into a modern apartment in Downtown Central City. As he was talking to his best friend Iris West on the phone, Barry was interrupted by another speedster. After getting a look at the other speedster's suit, Allen asked him to identify himself. The mysterious visitor ignored Barry's question, and instead picked up a picture of Barry with his mother Nora, saying she was beautiful. When Barry asked the question again, the man in yellow suit said he'd have to catch him first, and sped away. Saving Nora Allen Barry quickly suited up as the Flash and began chasing the speedster in the yellow suit. The speedster made Flash chase him across the entire city before heading towards a tunnel leading to Midway City, opening a portal to the Speed Force, and Flash followed him. Travelling at his fastest speed yet, Barry still struggled to keep up with the other speedster, before finally arriving at a familiar setting. Barry quickly realised that the speedster had taken him into the past, specifically the night of his mother's murder. Initially, Barry remained hidden but when he realised that it was the other speedster who would be the one to murder his mother, he sprung into action and pushed the man in yellow away, effectively saving Nora's life, unaware of the damage he had just done to the timeline. Living in the New Timeline Looking up, Barry realised that the man in yellow had escaped, and decided he should leave before his father and younger self would return to the house. Waking up the following evening at the Central City Police Department, Barry quickly left and was faced with his mother, who was waiting for him outside. Barry walked with his mother, realising that he had saved her life by preventing the other speedster from taking violent action. Before Nora began to leave, Barry hugged his mother, much to her surprise. Later, Barry was walking back to his apartment when he contemplated getting his mother a gift, and decided to consult with Iris. Much to his surprise, the contacts on his phone were completely different and Iris was missing. Quickly understanding that due to his mother being alive and his father not going to prison, he had missed the opportunity to connect with Iris. Suddenly, a woman being chased by a thug ran past Barry and into an alleyway. Barry followed them, witnessing the thug attempting to mug the young woman. Not knowing he was no longer connected to the Speed Force, Barry heroically ran towards the thug, stopping once he had come to the realisation. Despite being unable to apprehend the man, he was able to distract him and allow the woman to escape. The thug called Barry crazy, and began to run away when he heard police sirens. Barry decided to run after the thug, despite not having any of his powers, and chased him towards Uptown Central City. Attempting to fight the man, Barry is instantly knocked down by him and allows the thug to escape. Frustrated, Barry gets up and tries to come up with a solution to his problem. He eventually passes the train station, and came to the realisation that Bruce Wayne would be able to help him, and he caught a train to Gotham City. Atlantis-Themyscira War Aquaman and his Atlantean forces have sunk most of Europe, while Wonder Woman has led the Amazons in conquering the United Kingdom, and both forces are now at war after an attempted alliance between them resulted in Wonder Woman murdering Aquaman's wife Queen Mera, due to Mera discovering that Aquaman and Wonder Woman had a secret affair together and Mera confronting Wonder Woman herself. Cyborg has assembled a team to eliminate both parties and approaches Batman to join them, but his refusal leads the government to scrap the plan, and instead recruit pilot Hal Jordan to fly an alien spacecraft to bomb the Atlanteans. In London, Steve Trevor attempts to extricate reporter Lois Lane, but is discovered by the Amazons and was killed. The Amazons hunt down Lane, but she is rescued by the local resistance. Meanwhile, in the remains of Paris, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor are attacked and killed by Aquaman's forces while tracking the energy trail of Aquaman's atomic bomb. Meeting Thomas Wayne Arriving in Gotham, Barry travelled to the outskirts where Bruce's Glasshouse would be located, but he discovered that the Glasshouse hadn't been built and Wayne Manor appeared to still be the main residence of the Wayne family instead of the headquarters for the Justice League. Barry knocked on the door but got no answer and decided to head inside, calling out for Bruce and Alfred. Eventually he came across one of the only rooms that didn't seem neglected, which housed a huge bookshelf and a piano, and Barry quickly discovered a secret passage way, understanding that it had to be the entrance to the Batcave. Continuing to call out for Bruce when in the Batcave, Barry inspected all of the weaponry and memorabilia in the cave. Suddenly, Barry was ambushed by Batman, and tried to tell him to stop as he is his friend and fellow teammate. Batman held Barry by his arm, breaking one of his fingers and revealed that Bruce is dead. Barry quickly came to the shocking revelation that this Batman is none other than Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father. Barry plead, asking for Thomas to stop and help him. He was taken back by the fact that Barry knew he was the Batman and knew his son Bruce. Initially hostile, Thomas threatened to kill Barry if he mentioned Bruce's name again, but eventually settled down and wished to learn more about his son and his life in the alternate timeline. Thomas travelled to Central City with Barry, who convinces him to help to re-write the timeline and the next step would be to retrieve his Flash suit and any other equipment from his safehouse. Barry is shocked to discover that everything is gone, and that it's just the Reverse-Flash's suit on display. Thomas told Barry that the "Man in Yellow" is a psychopath and will go to extreme lengths to mentally destroy him. Barry packs the suit anyway, telling Thomas that he'd be able to make some adjustments after they get his powers back. The Flash Reborn Back at Wayne Manor, Thomas created a device that would recreate the accident that created the Flash, the first attempt was a failure and left Barry badly burnt and unconscious. Thomas took Barry to the Batcave to allow him to recover, and he eventually woke up. He tries to tell Barry that he had third-degree burns and was lucky to be alive at the current time. Wrestling with Barry to get him to lay back down, Barry refuses and is eager to try again. The second attempt turned about to be a success, Barry regained his speed and was able to save Thomas' life as he was flung off the balcony during the process. Although Barry's powers are restored, he discovers he cannot travel through time because Thawne is also using the Speed Force. Recruiting Allies Recruiting Cyborg, Barry and Thomas set out to rescue an emaciated Superman, who was a prisoner of the U.S. Government after his ship crashed into Metropolis instead of Smallville. They liberated Superman, who was empowered by Earth's yellow sun for the first time and fends off the facility's security then flew off in fear and confusion. Suddenly, Barry collapses as his memories continued to change. Barry is taken to the Vasquez Residence, home of Billy Batson and his foster siblings, to recuperate, and learns that Hal Jordan's attack has failed and that the final battle between the Amazons and Atlanteans has begun. Battle of New Themyscira Barry convinced the superheroes to help stop the war and they departed for Britain aboard Batman's jet, only to be shot down upon arrival. Batson and his siblings combine into Captain Thunder to fight Wonder Woman, while Barry, Cyborg, and Batman occupy Aquaman. After killing Black Manta, Batman is wounded by Ocean Master. Thawne revealed himself and after brutally beating Barry, explained that Barry himself was responsible for this alternate timeline. Belittling Barry for fracturing the fabric of reality like a "rank amateur", Thawne continued to beat Barry. Wonder Woman used her lasso to force Captain Thunder back into Batson and killed him; Superman returns but cannot save Cyborg from Aquaman. Wonder Woman faces Aquaman, with both declaring an intention to fix things their way. Aquaman remotely detonated the atomic bomb. As the explosion tears across the landscape, Thawne declared his intention to keep Barry in this reality to kill him, but he is then killed by Batman. The dying Batman urged Barry to run, and gave him a letter addressed to his son. Barry raced back in time and stops himself but again fractures time, creating another alternate timeline. Changes Between the Pre-Flashpoint and Flashpoint Timelines * Nora Allen is still alive. Barry grew up with his both of his parents and still lives in their house. * Barry Allen didn't get to bond with Iris West, as he did not keep in touch with her after elementary school. * The Justice League is not formed: ** Barry Allen was not struck by lightning, and, as a result, does not have his meta-human connection to the Speed Force. ** Kal-El crashlanded in Metropolis, Delaware, rather than Smallville, Kansas, and is a prisoner of the government. ** Bruce Wayne is killed by Joe Chill, resulting in Martha Wayne becoming the Joker and Thomas Wayne becoming Batman. ** Aquaman has an affair with Wonder Woman, who later kills Mera. This soon leads to the Atlantis-Themyscira War that ravages the world. ** Hal Jordan isn't chosen to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps. * Orm Marius appears to have little to no hatred of his half-brother Arthur Curry. He has plead his allegiance to Aquaman and Atlantis. * Individuals such as Lex Luthor and Slade Wilson are working alongside world governments as renowed heroes. Changes Between the Pre-Flashpoint and Post-Flashpoint Timelines * Almost everyone in the Post-Flashpoint timeline was born later, resulting in them being younger than before. * Superman uncovers the Fortress of Solitude, which allows him to learn of his alien heritage without summoning General Zod to Earth. * Because of this change, Batman and Superman aren't put into conflict and Lex Luthor doesn't create Doomsday, meaning Superman's death doesn't happen and the Justice League is founded in his honour. * Wonder Woman first leaves Themyscira in the 1990s, rather than the World War I period. * Steppenwolf's first invasion of Earth occurs much later, being only 5000 years prior to 2019 rather than roughly 30,000 years prior. * Dick Grayson forms the Titans. * S.T.A.R. Labs focuses a lot more on meta-human studies. Their Central City branch especially, due to the city's high number of meta-human residents. Additionally, the following events occur as a direct result of Flashpoint: * Eobard Thawne was transformed into a living paradox when Barry Allen created the Flashpoint timeline, as he was running through the timestream when this happened. This makes Thawne immune to alterations to his personal timeline, making him the sole constant in any timeline and seemingly impossible to erase him from existence. ** Because Thomas Wayne didn't completely kill Thawne, the speedster was able to make his way into the Negative Speed Force. As a Negative Speed Force conduit, Thawne is able to retain memories, thus making him immune to the timeline changes. Category:Events